Our Princess
by KlaineShipper001
Summary: It is a oneshot about Klaine and their daughter. Kurt stars on Broadway for the first time. I am considering turning this into a collection of oneshots, so please let me know what you think. (Sorry for the really bad summary. I didn't know what to put). ONESHOT!


A/N- Hey guys! This is just a short, pointless little oneshot that I was just DYING to write. I had such a good time writing it, and depending on the kind of response that I get, I am considering turning this oneshot into a collection of oneshots about Kurt, Blaine and their daughter, so please let me know what you think!

Due to one incidence of swearing, I rated it a teen. Not sure if that's right (?).

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything to do with Glee or Klaine, unfortunately. I also included a line said by Kurt in "The First Time" (Season 3 Episode 5), so I obviously don't own that. I also don't own anything to do with "West Side Story", which is briefly mentioned.

Anyway... Have fun reading!

* * *

"Shhh...sugar." Blaine refrained himself from swearing, in front of his and Kurt's three year old daughter, despite the fact that she asleep. After looking at his watch, he saw it was 6:15pm. It was the night of Kurt's first performance on Broadway, and the show started at 7:00pm. Blaine and their daughter, Ella, had spent the afternoon in front of the TV, watching Disney films, and now Ella was sleeping quietly on his lap. He smiled at the sight. She was so adorable when she was asleep.

"Ella. Wake up, princess." He shook his daughter gently. She stirred a little, shifting and changing positions, but still asleep. "El. Wake up sweetheart. We have to get ready to see Daddy in his show."

"Me sleepy, Daddy." Ella mumbled before slowly opening her eyes. He chuckled gently, carefully lifting him up off of his lap, and setting her back on the sofa, before kneeling on the floor in front of her.

"I know, sweetheart, but Daddy is really excited about performing for the first time, and I know for a fact that he would love to see his little girl in the front row."

Ella looked at him and smiled, obviously thinking about something, which Blaine was aware of.

"Can I wear my dress that makes me look like a princess, Daddy?" Blaine chuckled again.

"Of course you can."

"And can I have ice-cream at the show, please?"

"Ooh… I don't know about that one. You know Daddy Kurt doesn't like you eating ice cream before dinner."

"Pwease, Daddy?" She pleaded, giving him her famous puppy-dog eyes. They were the ones that neither Kurt nor Blaine could resist. Blaine had taught her how to do them, and he was now slowly regretting it.

"… Okay. You know how to get round me, don't you?" She giggled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you, Daddy." She said smiling and nodding, obviously satisfied with herself. Now come on! We have to get dressed. Don't want to keep Daddy Kurt waiting." She scrambled off of the sofa, took his hand and led him to her bedroom, to get her dressed.

* * *

Blaine dressed his daughter in a long, pink dress which was long and flowed slightly at the bottom. It was a light pink colour (the same colour as a ballerina's dress) and around the waist, there was a medium sized bowed, about a shade darker than the dress itself. She wore matching pink shoes. Her long, curly hair was long and flowed to just above her waist. Although they were not biologically related, Ella's hair was just like Blaine's, and the colour was about right too. Blaine styled her hair into two plaits. By the end of it, Ella looked stunning, for a three year old, and you could definetely tell that she was the daughter of Blaine Devon Anderson and Kurt Elizabeth Hummel.

"Now, baby. Will you stay here and play whilst I go and have a quick shower and get ready?"

"Okay." She agreed before sitting down on the floor and reaching for her Barbie dolls. Blaine walked out of the room and had the quickest shower he had probably ever had. He wore black, pressed trousers, and a cream coloured shirt, which somehow complemented his eyes and his skin tone perfectly. As it was a special occasion, Blaine gelled his hair, just like he did in high school. He still gelled his hair when he needed to, but most of the time, he left his beautiful, curly hair ungelled. He looked at his watch again. 6:45pm.

_'Shit. It takes 10 minutes to get to there and by the time we get settled...' _He thought.

"Come on, Princess. We gotta go now!" He yelled.

* * *

Blaine and Ella were waiting in the lobby of the theatre for Kurt. They were both still buzzing with the excitement of having their husband and father playing the lead in his first broadway musical. He was amazing and blew the crowd away, not with his singing, acting and dancing, but the way that he engaged with the character. Blaine had Ella in his arms and balanced her on his hip. They were talking excitedly, when all of a sudden, the stars of the show emerged from the stage door. When Kurt appeared, all three of them were beaming, and wore wide grins on their faces. Blaine set Ella down and she ran to Kurt with open arms.

"Hey Princess!" Kurt scooped her up and hugged her tightly and kissed her on the cheek, just as Blaine walked over.

"Hey babe. I am so proud of you! You killed it!" Blaine kissed him quickly, but passionately, due to the fact that they were public and didn't want to draw any negative attention to themselves, especially with their daughter around. Although they were in New York, some people still aren't very accepting.

"Well, I can't help but pull focus. Sorry." Both men laughed, as they thought back to the production of "West Side Story" that they both stared in when they were still at McKinley. Kurt looked down at his daughter, who was cuddled into him.

"And what did my special little girl think of her Daddy on Broadway, huh?"

"I loved it! You were amazing, Daddy."

"Aww. Thank you." He kissed her cheek again.

"I think that this causes for a special meal out. Who agrees?" Blaine asked, and laughed at the response of "Me, me, me" from both his husband and his daughter.

"Can we get ice-cream too, please, Daddy?" Ella asked excitedly. Blaine and Kurt chuckled before both of them responded:

"Of course, Princess." as they walked out of the theatre, with Ella balancing on Kurt's waist, with a protective arm around her, and his free hand clutching Blaine's warm and comforting hand. They couldn't have wished for a better evening.


End file.
